combat_robot_kitfandomcom-20200214-history
Vector (bot)
Not what you were looking for? Try Vector (kit) Overview Vector is a horizontal spinner in the Beetleweight class made to dish out as much punishment as possible. It has competed in one event so far. Fight history CIRC 2019 Vector's first fight was against Space Ninja, made by Alta's Projects. At the start of the match, both machines spun up and Space Ninja threw Vector across the arena and bent Vector's top plate, and Vector ripped off Space Ninja's self righting roll hoops. After hitting Space Ninja a few times, Vector got in a big hit which threw Space Ninja into the wall and flipped Vector which now had trouble driving because of that bend caused at the start of the match. It should be noted that earlier in the fight, Vector disabled one side of Space Ninja's drive which means that both robots had trouble driving. By this point in the fight, Vector had started crab-walking so it could still move and not be counted out and at some point Space Ninja's weapon also went down. With 42 seconds left, Space Ninja ended up hitting the inner lexan wall with his weapon and taking a small chunk out of it. Vector spent the rest of the fight unable to move that well, but it was too late for a countdown and Space Ninja didn't have the pushing power necessary to push Vector in the pit so it went to the judges where Vector won and advanced to the next round. Vector's next opponent was Chunky Monkey, a D2 kit. It was the drivers first ever match against a D2 kit. At the start of the match, Chunky Monkey went for a box rush which worked, but Vector managed to get away long enough to spin up it's weapon. At around 1:16 into the match, Chunky Monkey ended up spinning for no reason and Vector capitalized, delivering hit after hit and Chunky Monkey ended up popping a wheelie (somehow) after vector hit it, but Vector was still having trouble with Chunky Monkey's wedge which was blocking Vector's spinner. Chunky Monkey then pins Vector in a corner, Vector escapes, Chunky Monkey has a driving error and Vector takes off one of Chunky Monkey's wheels. Vector then decided to back into the corner to try and take off another wheel and throws Chunky Monkey across the arena. Vector then tries to push Chunky Monkey, fails, rides on top of Chunky Monkey's wedge, and ricochets into the pit. Vector is now in the loser's bracket. Vector's next match was against a bot called Dumpster which was basically rc car electronics in a chassis held together by hot glue. The match started with Vector spinning up and driving toward Dumpster. It then decided to kill the weapon and give Dumpster a chance because Dumpster had taken heavy damage beforehand and was originally going to drop out. Vector then spun up again and starts hitting Dumpster, taking off two wheels and immobilizing Dumpster, thus winning the fight. Vector's next opponent was Catalpa, a drum spinner that used the Fingertech Robotics beater bar kit and electronics for it's weapon. The match started with both robots spinning up, Catalpa gets a weapon to weapon hit on Vector and both bots get high sided on their backs, come back down, and continue fighting. That hit took out one side of Catalpa's drive which meant that it couldn't maneuver very well. Vector capitalized on this and went for another weapon to weapon hit, sending it flying across the arena. They then circle each other with Vector trying to take out Catalpa's other wheel and Catalpa keeping the weapon pointed at Vector. After exchanging a few hits, Vector gets a big hit on Catalpa, disables their drum, and almost goes flying into the pit. Vector escapes and proceeds to make Catalpa's life hell and continues to hit Catalpa, shredding part of a weapon rail in the process, until the clock ran out. It went to a judges decision where Vector won and advanced to the next round. Vector's next match was against Siege Engine which was another Fingertech beater bar. When the match started, both bots spun up, and Vector grazed the titanium wheel guards a few times. Siege Engine then got a hit on Vector, but ended up flipping itself over, and then Vector took off one of the wheel guards. Vector is now dealing with drive problems as it turns out that the builder forgot to loctite the screws on the gearbox and they were backing out. Vector then got a huge hit on Siege Engine which ejected one of their wheels, the other wheel guard, and weapon belt. Siege Engine then tapped out, giving the victory to Vector. Vector's next opponent was Phantom II. The match started with both robots spinning up, and Vector got a big hit on Phantom II, which did nothing to either bot. Vector went in again and got another big hit, which again did nothing to either bot. After trading blows for a minute, Vector got another big hit which actually launched Phantom II in the air and took off its weapon belt which meant that Vector was free to charge Phantom II. Vector then hit Phantom II's weapon which spun it up. Phantom II used this opportunity and got two last hits on Vector. By this point Vector was having drive problems due to a shredded wheel and was pinned in the corner. for a few seconds. Vector went in, got a big hit on the wedge of Phantom II and flipped itself over, and also loosened the lid of Phantom II. The time ran out, and it went to the judges where Vector won again. Vector's next opponent was Kong, which was a Weta kit. The match started with both robots spinning up, and Kong having drive problems. Vector went for a weapon to weapon hit and launched Kong into the wall. Vector went in for another hit, this time on the side, and did the same thing which lands Kong on top of the closed pit. Vector went in for a push to guarantee that Kong will fall in, and the pit opened which dropped Kong out of the competition and Vector into the next round. Vector's next fight was a rematch against Chunky Monkey. The match started with a box rush from Chunky Monkey which worked and sent Vector into the wall. Chunky Monkey rammed Vector again which caused Vector to lose its weapon belt, which was put in the wrong way after the Phantom II fight. With its weapon down, it was only a matter of time before the inevitable happened, Vector fell into the pit and was eliminated from the tournament. Vector wasn't done yet as it competed in the end of tournament Beetleweight rumble. The match began with everyone who had a spinner spinning up, and right off the bat, Catalpa flipped both D2s and one of the Antweights. While this was happening, one of the D2s pushed Vector into Kong which had its weapon pointed slightly away from Vector. One of the D2s was roombaing everyone into the corners while Catalpa flipped a forked wedge and Vector hit the corner of the wedge of the other D2. That same D2 then pinned Vector against the wall, and Catalpa came in from behind the D2 to flip it, while Vortex was rammed by the other D2. Then Space Ninja decided to get in on the action, hitting Vector's top plate, while Catalpa was dominating the D2s. Space Ninja then hit Vortex while Catalpa was going to town on the D2s. The pit then opened and the Antweight horizontal fell in while one D2 was trying to put the other in. One D2 then decided to pick on Space Ninja while the other focused on Vector. The D2 pushing Space Ninja committed suicide by driving down the pit and taking Space Ninja with it and stranding the forked wedge on the edge of the pit. Vortex then pushed the forked wege into the pit, commiting suicide in the process. There were 6 robots left at this point, including Vector, Kong, Catalpa, the remaing D2, Tirade, and an Dipster, who had it's blade long since removed. Vector then drove into Catalpa's drum and Catalpa took it to the remaining D2. Vector drove onto the pit and Kong exploded the Dipster, taking its battery out, while Catalpa was grinding away at the D2's wedge. The fight was then stopped so they could get the battery out of the arena by driving into the pit. At this point, Tirade and Kong were both dead, and Vector was freed when the driver of Dipster had to move the trapdoor to gain access to the pile of dead robots that had accumulated there. When the match resumed, Catalpa and Kong spun up and Vector's weapon was dead. Catalpa actually ended up pushing the D2 into Kong's spinner, but it had no effect on the wheels. Vector and Catalpa ganged up on the D2, but nothing could bring it down. Catalpa actually managed to take off one of the D2s wheels, but said D2 was unnaffected, and a few seconds later, Catalpa's weapon died. The rest of the fight consisted of Catalpa being aggressive, Vector being annoying, Tirade and Kong being dead, and the flipped D2 pushing both Vector and Catalpa. It went like that until the D2 pushed Catalpa down the pit, and then got Vector in the pit, which ended in the D2 winning. Vector didn't leave empty handed though because it got 3rd place overall and (in one of the weirder traditions of robot combat where a builder gifts broken parts to the robot that broke them) was gifted a top panel from Phantom II and two wheels from Chunky Monkey. Fight record "Trophies" * 3rd place at CIRC. * Two of Chunky Monkey's wheels. * Phantom II's top panel. Trivia * Is also a kit. ** It's maker (Endbots) is also known for their own specialized insectweight DESCs. * Has only lost to D2 kits and in rumbles * Has lost to the same bot twice in one competition Category:Horizontal spinners Category:Original Category:Kit __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Invertible robots